Darkened Shadows
by Silena the Hedgehog
Summary: The Master Emerald has been stolen! Now it is up to the Chaotix to figure out who and stop them before all hell breaks loose! Meanwhile, Shadow has to deal with a GUN threat that ends up with him teaming up with the Chaotix. Suddenly, it's a race against time to find the Master Emerald before the culprit uses it for their own purposes.
1. Authors notes XDD

**This story is a major re-write of the original Darkened Shadows. I'm extremely sorry to everyone who were interested in the original story. I hit a writers block a long time ago, and now I'm taking time to start over and fix all the mistakes that I missed in the first round of writing. The chapters will be much longer and more detailed than before and some of the plot points might change, depending on whether or not I thought it fit in with everything. **

**Again, I'm really, really sorry. I hope you guys aren't mad at me and that you're able to enjoy the new version as much as possible :-) **

**Anyway, welcome! Everything in this story belongs to SEGA or Archie Comics in some way, shape or form. I own nothing but the storyline. The Story will switch POVS (Point of Views) between Shadow, Espio, Mighty, And Knuckles. This is going to be the first story I have ever written in 1st person, so you'll have to wait and see how all that works out. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I promise I will not ever give up on this story completely or any other story for that matter. (Although, I might take a LONG time to update. Sorry in advance about that LOL) **

**So without further ado, let's get this thing started! If you have any questions or concerns about the re-write, feel free to ask me. :-D**

** ~Silena The Hedgehog 3**


	2. Peaceful Night

Espio's POV

* * *

The night was young and the sun had set below the horizon only an hour before. It wasn't quite cold outside, but I knew it was only a matter of time before the temperature dropped into the range of freezing. It was going to be a long night, but I was ready for it.

Earlier in the day, Knuckles had come up to me with a simple, yet difficult task. I was on Team Chaotix, and as a team, we help to protect Angel Island as a whole. that included its inhabitants, its land, and its rare and beautiful artifacts. Knuckles was in charge of our little group. Me? I was their assassin, the person who could turn invisible and get secrets in a flash.

So when Knuckles had approached me, I knew whatever he wanted must have been important. And I was right, kind of. The red echidna with the fists like wrecking balls came toward me around noon, I think. When I looked at him, he didn't seem to be showing any urgency or anger, which would have meant that something was wrong.

"Hey Espio?"

I was curious to see what he could have wanted. Nothing was really going on at the time, and our team really hadn't been doing much of anything of late.

"You think you could watch the Master Emerald tonight?"

I was at first confused at his request and purposely raised an eyebrow at him. He shuffled his feet a little in what looked like embarrassment.

"I'm not just asking you. Every chaotix member is going to be taking turns watching it."

I sensed that the last thing Knuckles wanted was other people to be watching the Master Emerald.

"Julie-Su put you up to this?"

I asked, thinking about how my plans were going to shift around because of this. Knuckles sighed and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. She did."

I could already guess what Knuckles was going to say next.

"Don't tell anyone she did or I'll knock your lights out."

And so I was officially guarding the Master emerald for the night. The green gem full of power faintly glowed in the dark behind me lighting a small circle around the area. Wind was blowing through the trees, rattling the branches and causing branches to rattle. I was a little tired, but I was trained to be able to stay awake for three days straight if necessary.

I was a ninja, trained by the Shinobi Clan of Dragon kingdom. honestly, that's all I can reveal to anyone outside the Clan. My clan was and is the most secretive group of mobians on the planet. Anyway, I was all ready to be camped out for the night.

The first few hours were calm, I had only the wind and the moon for company. I really enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was a nice change of pace compared to how hectic everything gets when the sun is up. Our lovely little team isn't known for being reserved and calm. When all of us gather together, almost all hell breaks loose. It's not that we can't work together, it's just that we can be… well, a little loud and overwhelming.

I pulled out one of my favorite kunai knives, and started spinning the end on my finger. It was a habit of mine, and I seemed to do when I was bored. At least, that was what Mighty had said. Mighty was one of our Chaotix teammates; and truth be told, I've never met a person as optimistic and outgoing as he is. He's the kind of guy who can look at you and always find something positive to say, even if you're not treating him kindly back. He was a good peoples person, and very crucial to this team. Without him, we might have all killed each other in a fight long ago.

A snapping twig broke the silence I had gotten so used to hearing and broke me out my thoughts. I quickly held the Kunai in a battle position and readied myself for whatever came my way. The next few moment passed, and there was no sound, no hint to what had broken the twig. I shifted my eyes back and forth, trying to deduce anything I could.

SNAP!

There it was again, a little to the left of the original sound. It almost sounded as if it were on purpose, as if someone was using the noise to distract me. I did not move from my spot, keeping the Master Emerald in my peripheral vision. For all I knew, it was only Vector or Charmy trying to scare me. They've tried before to catch me off guard and frighten me, but they have never succeeded. If those two ever changed up their tactics, they might actually find out what my worst fear was. I kind of had a feeling that day was a long way off though.

CRACK!

That wasn't a twig. I was pretty sure that was something bigger, like a branch or a tree root. The other thing I noticed was that it was off to the right and it sounded closer. I tightened my grip on the kunai. Vector and Charmy would have already come out by now. My heartbeat quickened for a moment but I mentally forced it to go back to normal, breathing deeply and calming myself. Fear would only hinder me in this situation.

Something came out of the darkness toward me, moving slowly and awkwardly. Judging my it silhouette, I could tell it was a hedgehog of sorts, but that was all.

"Who are you? Show Yourself!"

I said forcefully, sincerely hoping the person wasn't there for the one thing they couldn't have. The hedgehog didn't speak, only walked closer, and it unnerved me greatly. Just something about it put me on edge and I couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong.

"Come no closer!"

I threw a ninja star in their direction only to lose complete sight of it. The silhouette was still coming, and was nearing the edge of the circle of light cast by the glowing gem I was guarding. Eventually, they would have to enter it and i would be able to see them clearly. The hedgehog got within a foot of the light and vanished.

I stood there staring at the empty spot, not quite sure what I had just seen. I looked around and turned back to look at the Master Emerald only to discover the same hedgehog now on top of it. I leaped up throwing my kunai and simultaneously pulling out a samurai sword. Somehow, I had missed again and was forced to swing the sword in their direction.

And yet, the second I had landed on top of the emerald, (If only Knuckles had been there, he would have LOVED to see this…) a bright flash of light occurred and electrocuted me and the hedgehog both. I was flung backward off the ground, my head spinning and my eyes momentarily blinded.

_Interesting._

I heard a voice, but couldn't place where it was coming from. My head was still dazed and I tried to re-focus myself.

_I never thought that the Master Emerald would have that effect. Hmmmm… This will work out a lot better than I thought._

Eventually I could see again, and tried to slowly sit up. I found to my horror, that none of my body parts would move. I panicked and tried to lift an arm, a leg, anything; but to no avail. I was just laying there like a rock.

Suddenly my hand lifted of its own accord, stretching out fingers and moving; without my control. There were no words to describe how horrible of a feeling it was to be completely unable to be in control of my body.

_I see I'm not alone in here._

The voice continued, sounding rather amused. I sat up, and slowly got to my feet, without me actually doing any of it. My balance must have been off a little as I wobbled for a few seconds.

_This actually might get some getting used to._

I tried to talk out loud but found that part of me wasn't obeying me either.

_Frustrating, isn't it._

I got angry and tried to focus my entire willpower to move just one part of my body again.

_I really don't think that's going to work._

I tried to ignore the voice and continue, almost meditating.

_Yeah. That's not working._

I stopped. unfortunately, the voice was right. Nothing was working I couldn't do anything but think and even that was hard without being able to breathe for myself or move anything. Wait. Was the voice in my head?

_That would be a yes._

Disbelief and fear struck me at that moment as I realized what just happened. I wanted this voice out of me as soon as possible, I wanted to be myself again.

_Even if I knew how to leave, I wouldn't._

The voice said with an air of arrogance.

_I think I might actually find good use for this._

A part of me died inside when he said that. I was secretly Claustrophobic; that was the one thing I had had kept from everyone, even my own family. This was a lot like being trapped in a small place, but a million times worse. I wanted him gone, just wanted him gone.

I walked toward the Master Emerald, and pushed it off its pedestal.

_oops._

I couldn't stop any of it, only watch as it happened. My hands continued to roll the Emerald until it was on the very edge of the floating Island, just a breath from falling endlessly. Everything in my mind was screaming, but I couldn't do anything, ANYTHING about it. And with a final push, it fell down, down.

_Hope you're not afraid of heights too._

I jumped after the Master Emerald, free falling toward certain death, and I couldn't help but wonder what Knuckles's reaction would be in the morning.

* * *

**Okay, end of first chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it, the reviews really help! **


	3. The light of a Shadow

Shadow's POV

The base was eerily quiet, and my footsteps echoed quite loudly as I walked down the long hallways. I had a good minute or so to get to the GUN meeting before I would be considered "late". I hated those meetings. The commander usually went out of his way to try and make me as uncomfortable as possible. He would glare at me, purposely try and irk me, or ask me questions I didn't have the answer to. I could easily punch him and send him flying into the back wall, but I held back. Maria would have been horrified if I had done something like that. I was trying to change my life for the better, and a stunt like that would destroy everything I was trying to work for.

I even forced myself to tolerate that annoying hedgehog, Sonic. The pompous airbag that was considered "the fastest thing alive" annoyed me in ways that no one else could. it was almost impossible to hold in strong emotions around him. Luckily, ever since I had joined GUN, running into Sonic became less and less likely. My missions were usually background tasks while Sonic was front and center. Sonic would defeat the bad guy and cause giant messes, political problems, and loose ends that someone had to take care of. That someone was GUN.

I finally reached the door I needed. I opened it and walked into the room, ignoring the stares of every eye around me. Even my teammates, Rouge and Omega, were staring at me with questioning eyes. The commander himself looked angry, but that was really nothing new.

"I see you finally decided to show up."

He said, his voice booming throughout the room. I sat down in the only empty seat, next to Rouge. She was wearing her usual outfit that was extremely revealing. I had tried to talk to her about it, get her to wear something different, but she had waved me away.

"You wouldn't catch me dead in those hideous GUN uniforms."

The commander was still staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Sorry. Won't happen again."

The commander turned from me, still extremely angry.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to organize a mission. The seven Chaos Emeralds as you know are extremely rare and powerful artifacts. One of them has been located fifty miles to the North. We need to retrieve it and get it as far away as possible. This base is secret and I would like to keep it that way. We can't have a million Mobians come to the area looking for the gem and find us instead. Any questions?"

Rouge stretched herself out, accidently slapping me in the face with one of her wings.

"How did it get so close?"

I rubbed my face in annoyance, glaring at my bat friend. She didn't notice.

"We think it might have fallen from somewhere. Thats part two of your mission. You need to get it back to someone on our side. Sonic, the Freedom fighters, Sally, I don't care. Just make sure it doesn't end up with the enemy."

"Roger that."

Rouge said, a smile playing across her lips. I almost smiled as well. This mission was looked and sounded extraordinarily easy.

"Roger that."

I said as well. Omega lifted his giant mechanical arms up and happily opened up his arsenal of weapons.

"WILL WE BE ABLE TO DESTROY THINGS?"

He asked, sounding hopeful. Unfortunately, those hopes were crushed.

"No. This mission needs to be as quiet and secret as possible. we're trying to NOT draw attention to yourself. You're going to be staying behind Omega."

If the robot could have frowned, I'm sure he would have.

"Hey, cheer up Omega. You can destroy things the next time around."

Rouge said cheerfully, patting Omega on his metal shoulder. I stood up, ready to go. The commander eyed me again, not appreciative of my actions.

"Leaving so soon?"

He asked, his face starting to turn red. I just began to walk out of the room. Rouge got up quickly and followed me out. Behind me, the Commander started talking again, trying to ignore the fact that I was leaving.

"Our recent efforts to mobilize in Downunda have been successful of late and I would like…"

The door closed, blocking out the sound of his voice. Rouge was trying her best to match my pace as I hurried down the long hallways again.

"Shadow, wait."

I paused and turned to see Rouge breathing rather heavily.

"I'm not… that fast..."

She said, trying to speak between breaths. I waited while she caught herself up to my position.

"You were late again today. You know how much he hates that."

I sighed,and continued walking again, going at a much slower pace.

"I know."

Rouge's expression was one of concern.

"The Commander keeps threatening to put you back in stasis. He's gonna put you back into suspended animation unless you start cooperating more."

I smiled at that.

"I would love to see him go for it. He needs me."

Without me, The commander would have a much harder time getting things done. It was through me that Rouge was there, and Omega too. The GUN soldiers would find themselves surrounded by forces they couldn't even begin to comprehend. I needed GUN as well. It gave me a purpose, a reason to do things. Without them, I was just a rogue and untrustful hedgehog with amazing capabilities. GUN gave me the authority to go places without having to break laws and risk death.

"You can't keep doing things like this, Shadow. One day he's going to get tired of your disrespect and actually do something about it. At least pretend you want to be there."

"The meetings are rather unnecessary. He doesn't have to call everyone down for status reports and missions. I've spent way too long listening to how much supplies we have and how many men we have in this place, etc."

I turned a corner and reached the loading deck for all of the GUN vehicles. I passed the large aircrafts, the tanks, the land rovers, and stopped next to a much smaller vehicle. Rouge rolled her eyes when she saw it.

"I should have known."

It was a sleek black motorcycle with red trim. My symbol was painted on the side. I had never ridden any other vehicle except for this one. I got into the seat and Rouge sat behind me, slightly annoyed. She was probably going to be flying by the time they got to the Chaos Emerald's position. I stuck a GPS device on the front on the motorcycle and loaded it for the surrounding area. I had it search for nearby energy signals. It immediately located a strong signal, fifty miles to the north, just as the Commander had said.

"Let's ride."

I said, stepping on the gas pedal. The motorcycle lurched forward and rode down a ramp and out of the loading deck. Outside, it was nighttime. The moon was out above the surrounding trees as they left the base behind them.

I was mindlessly driving, not noticing the surrounding area very much. It was just trees, and just a forest. I was going at least fifty miles an hour, and the branches and bushes were nothing but blurs. Rouge was holding on to me for dear life, her fingers interlaced in a deadlock around my waist. She hated this thing. The last mission they had done together, they had been riding across the desert. It had been a four hour drive and she had been thoroughly bumped around, dirtied up from the parched ground, and sore from sitting. She had opened her wings to stretch them out and immediately got thrown off the back of the motorcycle as her wings caught the wind of their motion. She had tumbled back, right into a nearby cactus. Her swearing could be heard for miles around. I had laughed at her, but then was immediately kicked in the face.

I brought my hand to my face, remembering the pain of that moment. I looked up only to see someone standing right in front of the motorcycle. I slammed on the brake, causing the bike to spin and twist. We hit a tree, and were thrown off the bike. Rouge screamed, her voice echoing through the quiet forest as everything around me went black.


End file.
